writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brocky292
oops So ummm while trying to pick up puppy I somehow managed to knock my laptop off the table and now I am waiting for skype to sign back in >.< Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''File:Snsd.png page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:Slayingthehalcyon and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 21:57, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I really want this achievement Hi o/ Roman Powers When you do Janus powers, please put them http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Power_Sets/Janus there, thanks event update Just a reminder that you need to have the character page done with the basic information by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does '''not' need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. ps Also don't forget about Janus powers, if you need help let me know Janus powers Hail Kween BamBam!, I was thinking and came up with somethin that may help you with the Janus powers. A second defensive power which basically allows the user to revert time a few seconds back, effectively allowing the child of Janus a do-over, and start again. As the god of two faces, you could also have a passive which allows Anthony to see in two directions at once. But yeah basically if you need any helpp, feel free to IM back or skype me as I have mostly finished with my Lucina kid and the powerset is pretty solid :D Love, Alexy 21:08, October 22, 2014 (UTC) update Just letting you know that you Roman char is all set to pass on to phase three as you have all your strengths and weaknesses filled out and all the required information on the character page. At this point we "tentatively" have planned to officially start phase three on 28th October, that could be subject to be pushed back anywhere from 1 to 3 days. However, as you are all set to go, I'd personally suggest start getting your entry ready now this way, the more people ready ahead of time, the faster phase three will go and the faster we can move to phase 4. Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Roman team-mate will be User:JayeTheMofo, you guys will be going up against User:Windsword7 and User:Isabella Chase on the Greek team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) Hai Hey Brocky! Uh well, I was just notified we were a Roman Team and just wanted to come around and let you know. And say hi too, so... Hai. :3 Re: Oh we better win this thing. xD Though with your sassiness, not many will be able to beat chu. Coding Heyyy could I please use the coding you're using for Anthony Callaway? Cheers A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 18:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: She said it was okay as long as I ask you first xD A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 20:15, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Re Page A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 19:05, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks you very much, it means a lot to me :) if you ever need something just ask and I'll do my best A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 20:30, February 11, 2015 (UTC)